


Victory Dance

by faithharkness



Series: Diversions [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU-everybody lives, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Oh gods don't read this at work, Slow Dancing, Snark, scruffy Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithharkness/pseuds/faithharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava are not allowed to dance together.  They do, and it all works out <i>very</i> well for Poe and Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent the past several years in fandoms where my OTPs were pretty much strictly M/M. This is the first time I have written het in a very long time.

“Victory dance, Rey, let’s go,” Jessika said, sauntering into the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon._

“What? What victory? Did I miss a mission?” she asked. It was possible, she’d been working on the _Falcon_ with Han most of the day, while Chewbacca and Finn had alternately shouted encouragement and played Dejarik.

“Come, my friend, there are many victories to celebrate this night. Many drinks to be had.”

“I’m not really much of a drinker.”

“Poe has a story about you in a cantina on Jakku that says otherwise,” she said, pulling Rey to her feet.

“No, but I have to finish—where is everyone?” Rey asked as they walked through the _Falcon_ ; they were the only two left on board.

“Finn left a while ago to help me make an alcohol run. Afterwards, I left him with Poe in the commons. Han and Chewie just left so they could have some plausible deniability,” Jess explained.

They left the hangar and moved through the base, finally coming to the large commons room the crew had taken over once they settled on Dantooine. The General and other senior Resistance staff knew it existed and that many regulations were set aside in the room; but they also knew the value of a happy crew.

Most of the pilots and crew had already assembled, and the alcohol was flowing freely.

“There she is! The woman of the hour!” Snap said, coming over to them.

“Shit,” Jess muttered.

“What’s going on?” Rey asked as Finn and Poe joined them.

Poe put his arm around Jess’ shoulders. “Pava here is getting a promotion!”

“Really? That’s great!” Rey said.

“Yep, Jess is now Blue One,” Snap said, handing Jess a drink.

Jess downed it quickly and held her hand out for the other one Snap was holding. He gave it over without complaint, barely blinking she quickly tossed that one back.

“I thought you were Blue One,” Rey said to Snap.

“Snap is taking over Red Squadron. We’re going to let him put together a whole new recon squadron,” Poe explained.

“But we should really be celebrating the fact that Finn here got a clean bill of health from the docs today!” Jess said, giving Finn a one-armed hug and a smacking kiss on his cheek.

“Finn! That’s amazing! Why didn’t you tell me?” Rey exclaimed, giving her friend a hug.

“I was going to tell all of you at dinner, but Jess is nosy.”

Poe laughed, putting his arm over Finn’s shoulders. “These are hard times, my friend. I will take any reason to celebrate.”

“That’s actually an unofficial part of the pilots’ code,” Snap said.

“You know what else is part of the code? Not letting your fellow pilots run dry,” Jess said, walking over to the bar.

“We should probably go with her; she’s not allowed to mix drinks,” Poe said, following his friend.

“Why is that?” Finn asked.

“She has a habit of concocting mixes that taste great, but should be classified as lethal weapons. And we do have to work tomorrow,” Snap explained.  
*****

The party carried on for several hours, with the music and laughter getting louder as the night went on.

Rey found herself laughing throughout the evening, Finn close by as they shared stories and jokes with their new friends. Rey always kept an eye out for Poe and Jess as the other duo circulated through the room.

“Rey!” Poe shouted as he danced up to her and Finn. “Come dance with me.”

“Oh, no, that’s all right. I’m not very good,” she protested.

Poe smiled. “Let me be the judge of that. Let’s go,” he said, taking her hand.

“No, really, I can’t.”

Poe pouted at her. “If you won’t come dance with me, then I have to dance with Jess,” he said, dancing in place.

“No! No, no, no, that is not allowed, there is a _rule_!” Snap said.

“The Resistance has rules about dancing?” Finn asked, puzzled. That didn’t fit in with anything he’d seen or heard in his time here.

“The _Resistance_ doesn’t have rules about dancing. The _pilots_ have rules about Pava and Dameron dancing together,” Snap explained.

Rey opened her mouth to ask a question, but Snap cut her off with a hand.

“Sufficeth to say, it’s better for everyone’s libidos if they don’t.”

“But why?” Finn asked.

“Ah-ha! He asked!” Poe said. “Pava!”

“What?” Jess shouted from across the room.

“Come dance with me!”

“We’re not allowed to do that,” Jess said as she joined them.

“Finn asked. Go tell Jenkins to put on something sultry.”

Jess nodded as Snap facepalmed.

The music slowed down; most of the party-goers looked confused until Poe and Jess took to the floor. Cheers—and not a few whistles—went up as they began to dance.

“They’re…wow,” Finn said, his gaze glued to them.

“Yep, they certainly are,” Snap replied.

Rey was mesmerized as the duo moved across the floor, bodies close and moving as though their feet didn’t actually touch the ground. They completed a few rather acrobatic moves, never losing their rhythm or appearance of intimacy.

“Why aren’t they allowed to do this?” she asked, her voice breathy.

“Because it is not good for anyone’s libido. The last time they danced at a party, there was a baby boom less than a year later,” Snap explained.

“Makes sense,” Finn said.

Rey could only nod.

Poe and Jess finished with a dip that had the crown of Jess’ head touching the floor.

“That’s it! You only get one song! Jenkins, turn it up!” Snap shouted.

Poe and Jess laughed and rejoined their friends.

“Now will you dance with me?” Poe asked Rey.

“Now I know I can’t keep up.”

“Just keep your eyes on mine, we’ll be just fine,” Poe said, pulling her into his arms and dancing them out onto the floor.

“About damn time,” Finn said.

Jess laughed. “I knew I liked you, Finn.”

“How about another drink?” Snap asked.

“In a minute. I want to see this,” Jess said.

“Finn?”

“I’ll come with you,” Finn said, following the other man.

Jess took a moment to smile at Rey’s blushing face before she slipped out of the party.  
*****

“See? This isn’t so bad,” Poe said, smiling.

“I didn’t think it would be _bad_. Just, you know, awkward," Rey replied. They had been dancing for several songs and she was seriously contemplating dragging him out of the room by the front of his shirt. The man's dance moves should have been illegal.

Poe frowned. “Why would you think that?”

He spun her out away from him, then pulled her back, one hand at the small of her back and the other holding her hand.

“This is the closest we’ve been,” she said, sliding her free hand up his shoulder to rest against his neck.

“Closest we’ve been to what?”

She leaned in, her lips against his ear. “To each other.”

“Oh,” he said, startled.

“And you still owe me a massage,” she added.

He laughed, nervous. “I don’t suppose you’d take this dance as payment.”

She looked him straight in the eye. “I want your hands on me.”

Poe startled briefly, then pulled her closer, pressing her face against his neck. He felt a connection to her; he was crazy about her. He _wanted_ her. And it was starting to feel like keeping away from her was cruel to both of them.

“We should get out of here,” he whispered.  
*****

Poe was very proud of himself for touching nothing but her hand on the way to his quarters. He did lace their fingers together and kept rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, but that was all he touched. 

It took him three tries, but he was finally able to get his door open. Rey laughed lightly and kissed him before walking into the room. Poe followed, still in a daze about the fact that this was really about to happen. 

He closed the door behind him, then turned to engage the lock. He pressed his forehead against the cold metal for a moment, needing to catch his breath.

“Poe?” 

He heard the worry in her voice and turned to her, a smile on his face. “Just needed a moment to catch my breath.”

She smiled at him. “The great Commander Dameron, nervous?”

He laughed. “The great Commander Dameron, terrified.”

“Of me?”

Her tone wasn’t teasing; he could see the apprehension in her eyes. In an instant, he knew what she was thinking: there was still a part of him afraid of the Force—afraid of the strength of it flowing through her.

He rushed to her, cupping her face in his hands. “No! No, of us. No, wait,” he said, as she flinched.

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her slow and fierce. She whimpered when he pulled away, touching his forehead to hers. “There is something between us, Rey. Something I have never felt before. I want to _lose_ myself in it and I’m afraid that if I do, I’ll be pulling you into something you’re not ready for.”

She took his wrists in her small, powerful hands and pulled her head away, forcing him to look at her. “I am ready for you, Poe Dameron. And you are ready for _me_.”

He huffed out a laugh. “Are you sure about that?”

“I’m _certain.”_

Poe let out a defeated moan and kissed her. She let go of his wrists and slid her hands into his hair. Poe put one hand on her waist, pulling her closer against him, as the other slid up and deftly pulled her hair free from the simple ponytail she had taken to wearing lately. 

Rey sighed against his mouth, moving her hands to the buttons of his shirt. Poe groaned, nipping at her lower lip as she unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers catching briefly against his skin.

“Yes,” Rey hissed against his mouth as she got his shirt open. She stroked her fingers up his torso and over his shoulders, pushing the shirt off.

Poe groaned as her nails scraped lightly down his arms. He let go of her long enough to tug the shirt off and fling it away.

Rey took the opportunity to pull her own shirt off, leaving her torso covered in only a lacy scrap of material over her breasts.

“Sweet Maker,” Poe breathed. He gently traced his fingertips over the edge of the lace.

Rey laughed, breathless. “Jess was right.”

“No,” Poe said, pressing the tip of his finger against her lips. “No talking about Jess.”

She bit the tip of his finger, then pulled him into a hungry kiss. Poe moaned and traced the line of her lips with his tongue, begging entrance. She parted her lips on a sigh and Poe nearly lost himself in the taste of her mouth. He caressed the smooth skin of her back, trying desperately not to clutch her to him hard enough to leave marks.

Rey broke the kiss and stared into his eyes, her own dark with passion. She smirked at him and held his gaze as she scraped her nails over his nipples. Poe hissed, his own nails digging into her back as he reacted to the pleasure-pain. He buried his face against her throat, nipping lightly where her neck met her shoulder.

“Poe!” she gasped, digging her nails harder into his chest.

“Mmm,” he hummed, kissing down to her collarbone.

Heat flared low in her abdomen and she pressed closer to him, gasping as his hardness pressed low against her stomach. “Please,” she whispered.

He lifted his head and took her mouth again in a passionate kiss. He bent slightly, slipping his hands beneath her thighs to lift her up. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and slid her fingers through his curls, tilting his head back to take control of the kiss.

Poe stumbled slightly, but managed to turn as he hit the bed, falling onto his back with her cradled against him. Rey reared up and Poe couldn’t stop his hips from arching up against her.

“Yes,” Rey said, triumphant.

Poe laughed as he sat up, his hands slipping around her, his fingers nimbly removing the last barrier between their chests.

“Poe!” she gasped. She hadn’t expected the way the heat of his skin would feel against her bared nipples. She only had a moment to try to process the feeling before a nipple was enveloped in the wet heat of his mouth. All she could do was moan and clutch at the back of his head. Nothing she had seen, nothing she had read, or been told, had prepared for this kind of ecstasy. 

Poe slid his hands down to cup her bottom, pulling her tighter against him.

“Poe, I can’t…I can’t!”

He released her nipple and looked up at her. Her face was flushed and a fine sheen of sweat made her skin glisten. He kept one hand on her ribcage, stroking gently as his other pushed her hair back from her face.

“Shh,” he soothed, gentling her. “It’s all right. We’ll go slow. I’m sorry; I just lost myself for a minute.”

She laughed, tracing his jaw with her fingertips. “Well, you did warn me.”

He chuckled and pressed his cheek against her breast, trying to get his own breathing under control.

She squirmed in his lap as his warm breath brushed across her nipple. “That’s not really helping,” she said.

Poe gently lifted her, then flipped her onto her back. “Better?” he asked, holding himself above her.

Rey got a dangerous glint in her eye and leaned up to bite down sharply on his collarbone. Poe gasped, barely managing to catch himself on his elbows before crushing her with his weight. 

Her mischievous chuckle was cut off by a moan as he settled in the cradle of her thighs.

He leaned down and nuzzled against her neck. He placed gentle kisses in a line up to her ear. “I need you to trust me.”

She tilted her head so she could look him in the eye. “Of course.”

He kissed her gently. “I need you to just let go.”

She let go of his hips.

He chuckled darkly. “No, not like that.” He looked her in the eyes as he stroked his fingers down her torso to settle on the fastener of her pants.

She sucked in a breath, her stomach trembling beneath his touch.

“You touch me as much as you want. You hold on as tight as you want. And if you want me to stop, you say so.”

She nodded.

“ _Rey_.”

“Yes.”

He kissed her, biting her bottom lip before breaking the kiss. He kissed his way down to her breasts, licking gently at her nipples until she started thrusting her hips against him. He spread his hands over her abdomen, holding her still as he moved down her body.

She gasped and dug her fingers into his hair, pulling tightly, as he dipped the tip of his tongue into her belly button. He deftly undid her pants and looked up at her, resting his chin on her stomach.

“I’m going to need you to let go for a moment,” he said, his voice ragged.

“Hmm?” she said, lifting her head to look down at him.

He reached one hand up to tap the back of her hand. “Just for a moment.”

She blushed and let go, sliding her hands over his neck as she did so.

He gently pulled her pants and underwear down her toned legs, pressing kisses as he went. He tossed the last of her clothing over his shoulder and took a moment to stare at her.

Rey smiled at him and arched her back, stretching. She was completely comfortable in her own skin and determined to keep that look of desire on his face.

“Poe,” she whispered.

He crawled up the bed, holding her gaze as he braced his elbows beside her hips. “I’m right here,” he said.

She nodded.

He tilted his head and traced her hipbone with his tongue.

“Yes!” she shouted.

He laughed against her skin, the vibration only making her squirm more.

“Please!”

Poe wanted to take his time exploring every inch of her skin, learning her body with mouth and hands; but he felt he was probably close to pushing her past the edge of pleasure into frustrated agony. He slid down further in the bed, lifting her left leg to rest over his shoulder, leaving his hand resting on her thigh. He pressed a delicate kiss against the tender flesh of her inner thigh.

Rey moaned and arched against him, her heel pressing into his back.

“That’s it, baby,” he breathed, rubbing his stubbled cheek against her other thigh.

“Poe!” she gasped, burying her hands in his hair. She knew abstractly what she needed, but couldn’t find the words to ask.

Poe smiled against her skin, watching the glorious line of her torso arch as she tried to get him closer to where she needed him.

“Right here,” he whispered, then brushed his thumb against her slick folds. 

“Yes!” she gasped, lifting one hand to press against the headboard.

Poe took a deep breath to center himself, then tilted his head to gently lick her.

Rey’s world went white. She thrust her hips against his mouth, gasping inarticulate praise as his tongue flattened against her.

“ _Please!_ ” she begged as he gently slid one finger inside her.

“Shh,” he breathed against her core. He flicked his tongue against her clit, then licked it gently, trying to judge which she liked best. 

She gasped his name, but it wasn’t until he took her clit into his mouth and gently suckled her that she went wild. She let go of his hair, pressing both hands against the headboard to gain leverage to thrust harder against his mouth.

He put his free hand under her knee, encouraging her to wrap her other leg around his shoulders as he slid another finger inside her.

“Poe! Please!”

He turned his fingers, curling them up to press hard inside her, and she screamed his name, her body going taut before, with a whimper, she collapsed against the bed. 

Poe pressed soft kisses against her trembling thighs as he gently slid his fingers out of her. Moving slowly, he slid out from under her legs and pressed himself against her side.

“Rey?” he whispered.

She opened her eyes, rolling her head on the pillow to look at him. “Hmm?”

He pressed a quick kiss to her smiling mouth. “I’ll be right back.”

“Hmm,” she agreed.

He got up and went into his refresher, once more thankful for the small perk being a commander lent him. He shut the door and flipped on the light before bracing his hands on the counter, taking a deep breath. He looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face: he looked thoroughly debauched. His gaze centered on the bruise forming on his collarbone from where Rey had bitten him. He quickly stripped himself bare, pressing the fingers of one hand against the mark as he took himself in hand with the other. He slid his hand over the head of his cock, gathering the wetness there into his palm before bringing himself off with a few quick strokes, biting his lip hard as he came.

Gasping as he came down, he reached for a towel to clean himself off. He then pulled his shorts back on and tossed the towel into the hamper. He wet a washcloth with warm water and left the refresher.

Rey was curled on her side, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. He walked over to the bed, grabbing the shirt he usually slept in off the dresser and taking it with him.

“Rey,” he whispered.

She opened her eyes. “I don’t think I can move.”

He laughed softly. “I need you to move a little. I’ll do all the work.”

She hummed. “I like when you do the work.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before rolling her onto her back. He gently cleaned her with the washcloth, wincing at the beard burn on her inner thighs. He tossed the washcloth aside and reached for the lotion on his bedside table. He warmed some in his palms and then applied it to her thighs.

She hissed slightly at the contact.

“I know, baby, but you’ll thank me in the morning.”

She slid a hand behind his neck and pulled him up to her. “I’ll thank you right now.”

He smiled against her mouth as he kissed her. “Right now, we should sleep. But I need you to sit up first.”

“Comfy,” she whined.

“I know,” he said as he lifted her into a sitting position. He quickly stripped the damp coverlet off, settling her down under the crisp sheets. With only a little bit of struggle, he got the shirt onto her limp body, tugging it down over her hips as he laid her back down.

She pouted. “But I want to feel you against me.”

He chuckled as he slid under the sheets, pulling her against him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Another time, I promise. For now, this is enough.”

She snuggled against him, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm and leg over him. 

“You still owe me a massage,” she whispered. 

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She pressed a kiss to the bruise on his collarbone, then quickly fell asleep to the feeling of his fingers stroking through her hair.  
*****

Poe tried to keep the grin off his face. Not because he was ashamed, but because his cheeks were starting to hurt; he was pretty sure he’d been smiling in his sleep. He knew he’d been smiling since he woke up and Rey was still curled against him, snoring lightly.

Now, she was in his shower. It was, oddly, not difficult to not go join her. Despite the previous night, he still wanted to take things slowly. He was more than ready to commit himself to her for the rest of his life, but he didn’t want to crowd her. Following her into the narrow shower to show her what he could do in the water would definitely be crowding her. He would just have to save that for another day.

He was startled out of his reverie by a sharp knock at his door and Snap calling his name.

“Kriff, kriff, kriff,” he muttered, searching for his shirt. He realized it was in the bathroom with Rey. He grabbed the polka-dotted dressing gown from his open closet and shrugged it on as Snap shouted for him again.

“Poe, you awake ye—oh. Good morning,” Snap said as Poe opened the door.

“Yes, I am awake. What can I do for you, Snap?”

Snap took in the facts that Poe was standing in the doorway, rather than inviting him in, and he was wearing only his shorts and The Dressing Gown. The Dressing Gown was a monstrosity Pava had found in a bazaar and purchased as part of a diversion so Poe could slip away. It was silky and ridiculous and it was usually only worn when a pilot had lost a bet. Poe had been the last one required to wear it, and Jess swore up and down he had purchased slippers to match.

“Oh, what did you do?” Snap asked.

“What? Oh, this was the closest thing. I spilled on my clothes last night. Sloppy drunk, you know? What did you need?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Snap narrowed his eyes. “Oh, Dameron.”

“Don’t tell Jess,” he said, quickly.

“Don’t tell Jess what?” she asked, appearing at Snap’s side.

“You look like hell,” Poe said to her.

“Long night. I was on my way to the mess, thought I’d check to see if you had caff. Don’t tell Jess what?” she repeated.

“You’re hungover,” Snap said.

“Again: long night, mess. Don’t tell me wha— _what did you **do**_?!” she demanded, her brain finally catching up with Poe’s attire.

“Nothing!”

“He did something. His shower is running,” Snap said.

Jess ran her hand over Poe’s hair. “And his hair is dry.”

“I hadn’t gotten in yet! Snap was pounding on the door!”

“I was _knocking_ , and your shower just stopped.”

Poe made a noise that, to his dying day, he would deny was a squeak. “You two need to go. Now. I will see you in the mess.”

Jess and Snap gave him equally snarky eyebrows.

“I am _begging_ , here.”

“Let’s go, Snap. I know when we’re not wanted.”

“Thank you,” Poe breathed.

Jess’ smile was sharp. “We’ll stop by Rey’s quarters to see if she wants to join us,” she said turning on her heel. She took off down the hall at a quick pace.

“Help,” Poe said to Snap.

Snap backed away, his hands up. “I’ll get her to the mess without a ruckus; I make no promises after that.”

_“Thank you.”_

Snap walked away, whistling as he hurried to catch up with Jess.

Poe sighed as he closed his door. He closed his eyes and leaned back, pounding his head lightly against the door.

“I heard rumors about that robe.”

“Gah!” Poe said, opening his eyes to see Rey standing beside the open refresher door, fully dressed.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Fine. Great. Wonderful. How was the shower?”

“A little lonely,” she replied, taking a step toward him.

Poe met her halfway, sliding his arms around her waist and pressing a soft kiss to her mouth. She tried to deepen the kiss and he reluctantly pulled back.

“Rey,” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

“I know,” she said, and he knew without opening his eyes that she was rolling her eyes at him.

He hugged her tightly to him for a moment before letting her go. “I have to grab a shower and then report to the hangar. Snap and I have a lot of work to do today,” he said, shrugging out of the dressing gown and throwing it on a chair.

“So no flirting over breakfast?” she asked.

“Dammit,” he said, turning toward her with his clothes for the day pressed against his stomach.

Rey lost a few seconds staring at his bare chest, particularly at a bruise on his collarbone. A bruise she vividly remembered making.

“Rey!”

“Sorry. But you’re all shirtless and a lot of skin and…no to breakfast?”

“I will meet you there. But Snap and Jess are already there and, despite what looked like an impressive hangover, I’m pretty sure she knows you were in my refresher this morning.”

Rey walked toward him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips against the bruise she had made.

Poe sucked in his breath as she moved her mouth up his throat.

“Then she’ll probably want to know what happened in your bed last night,” she whispered.

Poe moaned, torn between desire and apprehension.

Rey shifted, taking his mouth in a heated kiss. She bit his lip sharply before releasing him. “But I’m keeping that for myself.”

Poe dropped his clothes to pull her closer. “You’re amazing,” he said.

“Yes, I am.” She gave him a quick kiss before slipping out of his embrace. “Better hit that shower quickly, before I have to start telling tales.”

Poe stared at his closed door for a few moments after she had left.

“Oh, the General’s going to go right past court-martial to a firing squad.”  
*****

“There’s our girl,” Jess said as Rey sat across from her and Snap. “Snap here was worried you were going to spend all day tinkering on an empty stomach.”

Snap rolled his eyes as he ate his breakfast.

“When have you known me to turn down a meal?” Rey asked.

Jess shrugged. “You seem to be trying all sorts of new things.”

“I wouldn’t call Poe a thing,” Rey said, fiercely.

Jess laughed. “Relax, Rey. Have some caff. I wouldn’t call Poe a thing and you know it. You must not be fully awake yet.”

“You should talk. You look terrible.”

“Yeah, but I feel _great_. And you, how do you feel?”

“Jess,” Snap warned.

Rey rolled her head around. “Really well-rested. And energized.”

“No itching? No sore muscles?”

“Nope,” Rey said, taking a healthy bite of her toast.

“Wow. I’d think there’d be at least some burning, what with Poe having gone a few days without shaving.”

Snap thumped his head on the table.

Jess grinned at her as she took a drink of her caff.

“Nope. I got some lotion from Poe. It’s not just for his alone times anymore.”

Jess choked on her drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking: "But Faith, we read _We Heard That_ , so we know Ben can sense Rey and Poe having sex through the Force. What the hell?" Rest assured, I am not being lazy. _We Heard That_ happens after they've had full-on, all night sex. And I have a reason for why he didn't hear them this time; there is a companion piece to this fic that I'm working on, so I'm just going to ask you to trust me.


End file.
